musikfandomcom-20200229-history
The Third Twin (Musikprojekt)
Die Djs The Third Twin sind ein musikalisches Duo, dass aus zwei Zwillingsbrüdern besteht. Yvan und Virgile de Homem-Christo sind Neffen von Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo aus der Band Daft Punk. Die beiden zielen mit ihrem philosophisch-musikalischen The Third Twin Projekt darauf ab, dass die Entwicklung der Menschen in einer globalen Gesellschaft voranschreitet. Geschichte The Third Twin Djs Das Duo kommt aus Paris. Sie sind seit 2010 ein Teil der French House Szene, doch sie waren selbst nur innerhalb der Nachtclubs in Paris bekannt, bis sie fälschlicherweise mit Daft Punk in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Daft Punk hatte Songs für den Tron: Legacy Soundtrack erstellt, die von Disney nicht zugelassen worden sind. So ist die Idee entstanden, dass die Lieder unter einem falschen Namen bekannt wurden, um rechtliche Folgen zu vermeiden. Dies wurde aber später durch Daft Punk und Disney abgestritten. Durch die Kontroverse um die Veröffentlichung der Lieder bei YouTube wurde das Duo für die ganze Welt bekannt. Philosophie Die Forderung von The Third Twin lautet, dass alle Menschen zusammenarbeiten sollen, um den Planet und alles Leben auf der Erde zu retten. Eine weitere Forderung ist die bisherige Technologie neu zu bewerten und zu reflektieren, um die bestehenden sozialen und politischen Probleme zu lösen. Nach der Aussage von The Third Twin könnte dies die Schaffung einer Weltsprache und einer The Third Twin Gesellschaft, auch "The Third Twin Society", genannt werden. Kontakt mit extraterrestrische Intelligenz The Third Twin ist sehr daran interessiert, mit Leben auf anderen Planeten zu kommunizieren. Sie verweisen auf die Arecibo-Observatorium und die Arecibo Nachricht in ihrer Musik und Live Events. Sie richten auch ihr Image als eine Art extraterrestrische Band ein, um die Entwicklung der Menschheit zu bewerten und die Bereitschaft für die nächste Stufe der Evolution zu ermöglichen. gerahmt|The Third Twin Logo The Third Twin Projekt Ihr Projekt besteht aus zwei Teilen: # Der Erste Teil ist die Philosophie unseres Lebens, die Suche nach intelligentem Leben und neuen Formen der Energie. # Der Zweite Teil ist auf künstlerische Art, die Musik zu verwenden, um Menschen zu vereinen und damit positive Veränderungen zu bewirken. Das Projekt begann am 24. Februar 2011 und wurde über Youtube bekannt. Diskographie The Third Twin will, dass die Musik frei und für alle zugänglich sein sollte. Während sie an der Veröffentlichung eines Studio Album unter dem Label Crydamoure arbeiten, ist all ihre Musik kostenlos bei Last.fm erhältlich. Einzelnachweise Jean. "Electronic und French House Music." Blogspot.com. 10 Dezember 2010. http://electronicmusicfrench.blogspot.com/ Tempia, Simone. "The Third Twin: Exclusive interview with the mysterious duo that is said to be Daft Punk." Vogue Italia. 15 Januar 2011. http://www.vogue.it/en/uomo-vogue/stars/2011/01/the-third-twin. Zermeno, Thomas "TomZ.". "The Third Twin Interview." KTRU.org. 17 Februar 2011. http://ktru.org/newsite/the-third-twin-interview Tempia. "The Third Twin: Exclusive interview with the mysterious duo that is said to be Daft Punk." Zermeno. "Interview mit The Third Twin." Tempia, Simone. "The Third Twin: Exclusive interview with the mysterious duo that is said to be Daft Punk." Vogue Italia. 15 Januar 2011.http://www.vogue.it/en/uomo-vogue/stars/2011/01/the-third-twin TTTProject. "TTTProject Channel." YouTube.com. 24 Februar 2011. http://www.youtube.com/user/tttproject "The Third Twin." Last.fm. 27 Oktober 2010. http://www.last.fm/music/The+Third+Twin. Weblinks * Interview mit The Third Twin bei Vogue Italy * Interview mit The Third Twin bei KTRU.org Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vereins/images/c/c0/Twitter-a.png Kategorie:Musiker en:The Third Twin (project) Kategorie:Alle Artikel